A Fit of Giggles
by FlamingToads
Summary: Queen Clarion leaves Milori confused and a bit hurt. However Fairy Mary is left in a fit of giggles. Enjoy!


**Summary: Queen Clarion leaves Milori confused and a bit hurt. However Fairy Mary is left in a fit of giggles.**

**A/N: This is my first Tinker Bell fic. I'm so nervous. Haha! Hope you enjoy!~**

**A Fit of Giggles**

It was such a lovely day. The sun was shining brightly as warm and winter fairies spent the day playing and laughing in the snow. The Queen of Pixie Hollow and Lord of Winter walked hand in hand. They distanced themselves from the others in order to have their privacy, away from prying eyes and ears. Milori's pet owl stayed close by just in case there was an emergency of any kind or if Milori had to travel a far distance.

Once alone, Lord Milori bent down on one knee, taking Clarion's hand. She raised her free hand to her chest. Her heartbeat began to accelerate as he reached for his pocket, never once looking away from her sky blue eyes. He smiled affectionately.

"My dearest, most precious love, would you do me the honor of being my wife?" He paused for a moment, his heart beating exceptionally fast. "It took me a whole month to make this. I hope you like it." He took the ring from his pocket and placed the ring on her finger. The ring was made of finely smelted gold. Beautiful etchings adorned the width of the band of ivies and snowflakes. The jewel itself was deep sapphire blue, the shape similar to that of a teardrop. As she moved her delicate fingers in the bright morning light, the oceanic gem captured bits of sunbeams, trapping them in the depth of the stone and refracting and scattering it back across her fingers. Clarion was absolutely taken back by the beauty of the ring and in the intensity of the moment, words escaped her. She was utterly speechless! The expression she wore was pure shock. She looked at her lover and without thinking she took off in the opposite direction leaving Milori both confused and hurt.

* * *

"Fairy Mary!" Fairy Mary looked around, immediately recognizing the voice of her dearest friend. However she didn't see Queen Clarion anywhere? The other fairies and sparrow men stopped what they were doing when they saw Queen Clarion flying at lightning speed towards Fairy Mary. The tinker fairy was so startled that she didn't even realize that she had been knocked to the ground along with the Queen. "Mary!" she yelled.

"What is it? Is something wrong? Are you all right?"

"He asked me to marry him!" she said excitedly, receiving a few stunned expressions from the others as they began to whisper among their selves. "He even made this ring for me! Isn't it beautiful?" She quickly showed it off to her friend. Fairy Mary sighed happily realizing that her friend was okay. Clarion fluttered to her feet and held her hands out to Mary. The tinkerer got back to her feet and started to brush the snow off her backside.

"I take it that you said yes then?" Mary giggled until she looked up at her friends face. Her eyes went wide and her skin turned pale.

"I didn't answer him. Oh my, I was so excited I-" Clarion then flew off to give her lover an answer. Mary burst into a fit of giggles as she watched her friend hurry away.

* * *

Milori still stood where his Queen had left him. He thought that his lover would have been delighted about his proposal. Why did she hurry away like that? Why did she leave him without a single word? Without a yes or no?! Leaving him with a broken heart! Milori turned and looked at his pet snow owl. His feathered friend had his head tilted to the side in a state of confusion. He stepped closer and brushed his hands against his feathers soothingly as he thought to himself.

"I don't understand what I did wrong. Did I ask too soon?" He was just about to leave when he heard something from a distance. He turned his body and his pet ruffled his feathers as Clarion approached them.

"Yes, yes, absolutely yes!" Clarion flew into his arms and pressed her lips against his.

"Where did you go?"

"I was so excited and I just had to tell Mary." Clarion blushed lightly at her own silliness. Milori responded with a chuckle before talking her hands in his own and kissing her nose.

"I thought you were upset with me. I thought perhaps you weren't happy about me asking for your hand."

"I was just so overjoyed I couldn't say anything at all but as soon as I ran into Mary, I couldn't stop talking." Her shoulders perked up and she gave him a glorious smile. "I love you."

"I love you too." Clarion and Milori kissed once again.

* * *

"She just left me there. I was completely dumbfounded."

"She nearly gave me a heart attack." Mary laughed. "She was flying so fast she knocked the wind right out of me."

"Can't the two of you change the subject?"

"But Ree, it was so adorable. You were so excited and your expression was absolutely priceless when you realized you didn't give him an answer."

The Queen covered her face with the palms of her hands. The two of them just wouldn't drop it. "Oh, look Milori! She's blushing again."

"Honestly you two… I do something silly one time and you won't let it go."

"One time? Ree, you've had your fair share of silly moments. Why I remember when you were so excited about a certain hunky sparrow man."

"Mary, please don't!"

"It was after the two of you had met at the border. Ree was so excited that she did the same thing as the day you purposed. She flew as fast as she could to tell me all about you but on her way she wasn't paying much attention and ran right into the Ministers. She tried to help the Minister of Summer but she lost her grip and went flailing backward, hitting the edge of the table with nutshells filled with paint. The paint went flying and landed right on the ministers. She stood there, her cheeks as red as a cherry. The poor dear apologized over and over. Afterwards, she finally settled down and told me everything. _Oh Fairy Mary, he was absolutely charming and so very handsome! I couldn't help myself. I had to tell someone. If he wasn't such a dream I might just have slowed down and not make such a mess."_

"You blamed me?!"

"Well yes. If I wasn't so enchanted by you, I wouldn't have been flying so fast in the first place! If I wasn't flying so fast I wouldn't have flown into them and I wouldn't have to help them up and accidentally get them covered in paint." Milori shook his head in disbelief. Clarion smiled brightly as she wrapped her arms around his torso, leaning her cheek on his shoulder. "Can you blame me? You are, after all, my hunky sparrow man."

**A/N: I really hope you liked it!~ :) **


End file.
